Love affair
by Cynthiatandjaja
Summary: Juvia love gray. But does gray love Juvia back? Lyon love Juvia. And sherry love lyon. Most complicated things happen without no one knows. Destiny will take all of this young soul to their love. *posphone until 23 June, writer's having holiday :3*
1. Love affair

**An : **so this is my first one, sorry if there is wrong with the language. I'm Indonesian sir, aye!

The love affair

Do you ever feel to be loved? Do you ever loved someone? Do you?

"Gray-sama !" juvia sream when she saw gray from distance. Juvia just been gone to a mission she take.

"Hy Juvia" he said. Juvia's heart just been pumped up. She really love that man.

"How was your day Juvia?", "Just like the same as usual Gray-sama" she still sreaming. Like I said, she really love that man.

"Okay juvia, goodbye!",

"Goodbye Gray-sama" she scream with a happy tone.

"You sure really love that ice-head , Juvia" Mirajane said when Juvia is drinking with a happy tone".

"Juvia sure did!" Juvia said.

"But, you know that he seems doesn't like you Juvia" she said with a low she just say that, Mirajane thought.

"Juvia know everything about gray-sama" she kinda sad. "But one that Juvia will never know, Did Gray-sama have the same feeling as Juvia" she is really really sad.

"I'm so sorry Juvia for saying that thing" Mirajane felt bad for herself.

"It's okay mira-chan", She really sad about it.

When she when to her apartment, she just cry. A really deep cry. She really love that man, but was that man love her the same way she was? After a long cry thing, Juvia fell asleep. She said before she sleep "Gray-sama" she sobbed, "I really love you"

Continue..


	2. What's wrong?

**An : **No reviewer? So I still continue it!

What's wrong?

Gray is having a problem here..

"Hey, ice-head", Gray shock by the Natsu's coming.

"What fire-breath", He try to calm down.

"How was your relationship with Juvia?", he ask.

" You don't need any answer". Gray seems quite annoyed.

"Hey, What just happened?, he ask with a confused tone.

"nothing". Seems like nothing wrong there.

"What nothing? I'm your friend since childhood, Baka" Natsu hit Gray's head.

"What do you know about me?" he seems a little bit angry this time.

"hey, Chill out~ I know everything about you" he quite sure about that.

"Do you?" he try to calm down AGAIN.

"hey, just tell me what just bothering you man" he try to calm him down.

"okay, I felt something wrong with Juvia" he seems sad

"do you?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

><p><em>One day after Juvia's come back…<em>

_Juvia is very sad. She did crying like a baby for 6 hours. She cry because she love the one she really love. Gray-sama.. When she walked into the guild, every person in the guild saw her. They seemed confused. Juvia walk with a puffy eyes. She really did a cry last night.. Gray saw her, he confused about what happened with Juvia. _

"_Hy Juvia" he shouted._

"_hy Gray-sama" she still kinda lost her mind back then._

"_What's wrong Juvia?" _

"_Nothing Gray-sama" She smiled. Between her smiled, she's just acting like nothing wrong._

"_okay Juvia" still confused._

"_Bye Gray-sama" She walked away from the guild._

_What's wrong with you Juvia, he thought. You always smile at me everyday. You always said cute thing to me. He saw juvia walk away with a many thing passing his mind. And it happen for one week._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the other side, In Lamia scale..<strong>_

"I miss Juvia so much",, Guess who said that..

ONEE… TWOO… THREE.. END OF THE QUIZ.

Yes, It's Lyon Vastia . He love Juvia from the first time they met. He love the ways she look. He love the way when she fight in battle. He love her hair, Her eyes, her mouth, her red chick. He always daydreaming about her in the guild. Although he know that Juvia in love with Gray. He want to let Juvia in love with him. Not with GRAY.

"I really miss Juvia, I miss her so bad." She said that in his daydreaming. He doesn't know that he just say that.

"do you really miss her so bad?" Lyon shock of that voice. He knows that voices. It's Sherry Blendi. She is the one who love Lon so much.

"Hey, sheery whatcha doin'? "

"do you hear me? I'm talking to you.. I said.. Do you really love Juvia that much? She's kinda creepy.

"Don't ask me anmore, ou must know the answer" he smiled so happily.

"Oh yes, you do love that woman" she turned around and her brain just like washed up..

Why? Why he love that woman so much? What in her really blown Lyon so much? Do he see that I'm the one who understand him, I know everything about him. Why don't you just love me? All that thought just go spinning in her head. She walked away. But she can't take the problem, she lose control of her body. She's passed out. She just fall down to the floor. All the guild member just freakin' out, the brought her to the infirmary. But nobody knows well what happen. "I love you" That's the last thing she said.

* * *

><p>" Juvia answer me" Gray shout at juvia with a middle hight tone. She hold her hand, so she couldn't get away.<p>

"let me go" she try to pull her hand from gray's hold.

" I will let ou go away if you answer my question"

" there's no need to answer, just let me go"

"answer me,, shy you being thi weird"

" coz, I lo.." she almost said that. " Just stay away from me"

" I don't want to" he almost lost his anger that time.

" if you don't let me go, I will take the hard way"

"okay I'll let you go , but you must stay here and hear me say"

She nooded. He let go of her hand. Without any premises, Juvia ran as fast her feet could take her. Gray's try to catch her, but its to late..

"ohh juvia don't go just listen to me,, just a while" he shouted.

But, juvia just ignore that..

"I just want to talk to you for a second"

Continue..


	3. The truth

**An : **Really,,, sorry for the late update.. I just don't have any inspiration lately. I'm so sory.. GOMENNASAI ! and sorry this update just sooooo little,, soo tiiny,, Like I sad.. GOMENNASAI FOR MY GRAMMAR. I'M FROM INDONESIA.. ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIONAL LANGUAGE. LAST TIME, GOMENNASAI… *BOW*

The Truth

**After a long mission..**

"So tired" she push herself to the couch.

*knock knock* , hey someone knock on the door she thought.

"who's there?"

"it's me juvia, Lucy"

She run to the door for lucy. Lucy's not alone, she' with natsu.

"hy Natsu, and Lucy-san " she hug her best friend

"hy Juvia, What's up?" Natsu ask.

"I'm totally tired Natsu, so tired" she released her hug.

"Can I talk with you for a moment Juvia?" Lucy ask

"I thought we talk with her together ?" Natsu offended.

"It's girl talk" Lucy Answer with a doesn't care tone.

Juvia giggles for a second. She ask natsu to go away. "hear what lucy say? Girl's talk natsu, Girl's talk." Lucy ad Juvia giggles at the same times. So natsu go away from them.

"Okay lucy what are you gonna say?" Juvia ask with a happy tone.

"is there something wrong with you Juvia?"

"huh? What's wrong with me?" No I think" she confused.

"you're acting kinda weird infront of Gray , Juvia"

"Do you think so?"

" yes, Gray told atsu and Natsu told me"

"I think you see that" She sigh and stay quite for a second. " Yes Lucy, I'm kinda depressed" tear run un her cheek.

"Why Juvia? Tell me Why" Lucy hug her.

"I love Gray so much, I love him"

"Then what's the matter?" Lucy comfort her.

"It just, I love him, But Does he feel the same way like I feel?"

"So that what make you sad"

"Yes Lucy" she still crying like a baby. "Does he love me?"

"I don't know dear , Just time that can make something different.

**At the guild,**

_You da one that I dream about all days~_

_You da one, So I make sure I behave~_

_My love is your love~_

_Your love is My love~_

Mirajane sang in the guild that time. Make all the guild member very happy and Feeling romantic. And all the guild member heart's touch. Mira's singing is very-very touching. And for some reason it's really touch Gray's heart. He is looking for JUVIA! Why I miss her so much? Where is she? After looking around, finally he found Juvia.

"Juvia!" she shouted and make all member guild looking at him. Juvia shock. Her face is started to pale.

"G-gray sama" She talk with a pale face.

"Come with me Juvia" she take Juvia's hand and run to the front of the guild. Juiva with a pale face just follow her love.

* * *

><p>In front of the guild,<p>

"Stop Gray-sama" She Shouted. Gray suddenly stop. "Why you take me here?" she started to cry.

"How are you Juvia?" You're so beautiful today." He caress juvia's hair so slowly.

"Why you take me here Gray-sama?" she shock a little bit"

"So you sad, because you see that I'm not in love with you? I'm not care about you?"

"How do you know that?" She shock till her feet trembling.

"Lucy told me, And do you heard the song Mira's singing? It's one of my favourite. And I requested her to sing that song from my heart, For Someone special.. That's you."

Juvia shock for a minute… Until,,

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he ask her.

Shock juvia just can't say anything.

"Please give Juvia a few days to think of it Gray, I can't tell you right now." She still shock. "I'm sorry" Then juvia Go away From him.

"Juvia Why you don't just accepted me to be your boyfriend?" Gray kinda shock to. "I said I love you, And you love me."

.

.

.

.

.

"Why Juvia, Why?"


	4. oh me gusta

An : Thanks for the Review I really appreciate it ! Thanks you! And sorry for the late updates.. Just like I say, I Lost my inspiration somewhere haha Thanks again And enjoy

Oh My Gusta!

When Juvia is still confused about Gray's Confession, someone call her name from outside

"Juvia…" No answer

"Juvia…" He still shouted but still no answer.

"J U V I A L O K S E R !" Finnaly Juvia came out from her room to her balcony.

"Ly… Lyon? What are you doing here Lyon?"

"C'mon have some dinner with me, Please… "

"hm.. I'm not sure"

"I'm so hungry"

"Okay If you want to , Just wait for me like 10 minutes"

"Sure, take as much time as you want" Lyon Smile at her.

Juvia's heart skipped a beat. 3

_10 minutes passed._

Juvia meet Lyon at the front of her apartment door.

Juvia wear a blue dress with a bow tie on the back, Lyon's heart beat Start to bumps more faster.

"You are so beautiful today"

"Thanks Lyon, I'm so happy you told me that"

So, let's go to the restaurant!"

Lyon takes Juvia's hand. Juvia is very happy about that. 3

* * *

><p>They went o the best restaurant in town.<p>

"What do you want to eat Juvia?"

"Just some salad please" She smiled.

"You have the same taste like me Juvia!"

"What a coincidence !"

They giggles so happily. After they done buying the food, They pick the best sit, Under the moonlight. Lyon take Juvia's chair and let her to sit down. The eat the meals happily. After the have taken their meal. They have a little conversation.

"Lyon, Why you take Juvia here?"

" Cuz, I miss you, I miss your smile, I miss your face, I miss all of you " 3

Juvia felt her cheek hotter this time..

_**I will go down to the last round 3**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd3**__**  
><strong>__**so I'll stand up tall if by chance I fall3**__**  
><strong>__**then I'll go down as a casualty of love3**_

The song drove them to a more romantic atmosphere. Suddenly..

"Juvia would you like to have dance with me?" Lyon give his hand to Juvia

"Yes I would like that" Juvia take Lyon's Hand happily.

They Dance all night long below the moonlight. This is the best thing I've ever felt Juvia's thought. But, She doesn't know that Lyon is thinking the same as Her.

_**sometimes its a game of give and take3**__**  
><strong>__**its easy to break3**__**  
><strong>__**but hold on and wait3**__**  
><strong>__**have a little faith3**_

The song really made they heart melted.

"Would you like to have movie tomorrow Juvia?"

"Yes I like to 3!"

Again The both giggles for the same time.. They really had a night that day 3

* * *

><p>As they walked together, they did not know there are following them so far.. It's Sherry. Her heart just tear down apart. She had enough of that.. I'm gonna get you Juvia.<p>

When Juvia is in her apartment room, Someone knock at her door.

"Who's that?"

"It's me Sherry"

Sherry? Juvia's thought. Sherry from lamia scale right?

"Wait.." Juvia open the door.

Suddenly, The Carpet Just attacked Juvia.

"hey what are you doing?"

"Stay away from My Lyon-sama!" She shouted with a angry tone.

"It's not me who closed to him. He closed his self to me! Let me go."

Sherry heard enough, she lost her concentration . The carpet Just let go of Juvia's body.

Juvia use Water cane. Sherry choke and pats so deeply. She lost her consciousness. And passed out.

Continue…


	5. Don't you know that

An : I am sorry for the very very late published of this chapter. GOMENASAI. I have a lot of exam lately. GOMENASAIIIII. For satisfied you guys, I will give this chapter a longggggggggggg one ENJOY.

The second confession

_Sherry dream about Lyon and Juvia is going out together. And the dream are really happening, She saw Juvia and Lyon having fun together. Her heart feel the very deep hurt. She just lost her mind for somehow, she come to Juvia's apartment and Just blown Juvia up. But, the last time she remembered she just been attack by Juvia. And the last time the world suddenly black out._

_She woke up from her long time sleep.  
><em>"Where am I?"

No answer. He just woke up to a place she never visit or look. She have been covered by a cute blue blanket. She try to stand up, but her head just really hurt bad. Suddenly, she saw someone come inside the room. 

"Lyon?" She can't believe who just she saw.  
>"Sherry, why are you so stupid?" Lyon said with a worried tone.<br>" What stupid?" she trying to shift the condition. She look at the other way.  
>"You so stupid" He sit infront of sherry.<br>"I'm not stupid" Tear suddenly fall from her eyes.  
>"Then, Why you attacked Juvia? You know she is my love, if you hurt her, you hurt me too" Lyon say with a patient tone.<br>"Why you love her? Why?" Sherry cry more huge.  
>"I love her because she is cute, she is very calm, I just love her very much" Lyon describe about Juvia.<br>"But, you don't know the feeling I have right?" Sherry suddenly scream  
>"What do you meant Sherry? I don't understand" Lyon kinda confused.<br>"Every time I saw you with her, my heart can't hold the pain. I cry all night, I pray every night just praying one thing, To make you In love with me. Every time, I want to make a good impression to you, but you give just goodbye. I try to forget you, but image of you just come back all the time. I want be with you in every breath I take. Be with you in every step take. I just want to be with you till the end of our time. You never know that right? Because, you never cared about me, You just cared about her all the time, I Hate you, but in my heart you name just pops out all the time. I just love you" She cried all the way, Lyon shocked about the confession.  
>"She..Sherry. I don't know how much you love me"<p>

AN : GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE , I don't know how much to say sorry to you guys.. I never update it.. it make me sad to.. it because I'm too lazy and I have many exam to do.. :'''''' Please forgive me, and I will give you all a very very very longgggggggggggggggg story after I had my exam finish. And If you don't want to read my story because of my lazyness I just can say sorry gomenne… You can hate me forever. Hehe. But I'll update the story I willll ! Thank you And gomenne again..


	6. Complicated

"Complicated"

***That same night as when sherry attack Juvia***

Sherry passed out. Juvia didn't mean to hurt Sherry. The first thing she thought about is to call Lyon. Since Lyon came from the same guild as sherry. Few minutes later Lyon came. And Juvia told everything about sherry. Lyon take a closer look at Sherry as Sherry was in Juvia's bed. Is she crying? Is she crying in her sleep? He thought. As I look at sherry, she really look very sad. What is she dreaming about?  
>"So How's sherry?" Ask Juvia.<br>"She really took a really well sleep, as we already wait here like 1 hour" said Lyon  
>"Well, it's already 1 oc'lock in the morning, sorry lyon if I called you all sudden" She kinda fall into her sleep.<br>Lyon take her head and put onto his shoulder. "It's okay as long I can help you Juvia" He kiss Juvia's head.  
>"Hm…" Juvia humming into her sleep.<p>

Lyon fell into his sleep but not so comfortable cause each hour he woke up just to look up for sherry I he already wake up or not.

***In the next morning***

At 7 o'clock in the morning Juvia woke up and realize Lyon wasn't beside her anymore. She walk into the kitchen to take some medicine cause she kinda have a headache since she sleep on the couch. She about to take her pill but there's a huge slam on her bedroom door. She suddenly run and take look. Sherry was running away out of her house. Juvia walk into her room and see Lyon was standing infront of her bed.

"Is there something wrong with you and sherry?"

"It's okay, I can handle it by myself"

"Please tell me Lyon, it' my problem to since there's something cause of Juvia"

"Sherry told me that she love me"

Juvia gasp and there was silence between them. Until Juvia said.

"Juvia don't know what to say, Lyon"

Lyon turn around and lean himself to Juvia. His lips touch Juvia's lips. Juvia was so shock about it and she push Lyon back away.

"W-Why you kiss me?" she touching her lips. She doesn't even realize that she fall on the knee.  
>" I love you Juvia, I'm freaking love you Juvia, you're just the one who was in my mind all this day. Your images just passing by every thought in my mind. Please be my one and only love" He step closer to Juvia and take her hand.<p>

"No don't touch Juvia!" She scream as she take her hands off lyon.

"Why, why Juvia? You love me right?" he scream.

"I don't love you Lyon, I don't love you !" She shouted as she close her ears with her hand.  
>"Why juvia? Oh I know, Because of that Gray jerk right? He made you fall in love to him right?" he said as he put his hand on Juvia's shoulder.<p>

"No he's not a jerk and Juvia love him so much, and I'm the one who fall for him" She cry and felt hurt.

"You see?! He doesn't love you at all Juvia. That Gray jerk , he never with you. He never beside you when you need anything. Where is he when you're in problem? I'm the one who love you so much with all my heart. I'm the one that you can rely on. I'm the one who alwas beside you" He shake Juvia's shoulders.

"Get out Lyon" She said in her cry.

"Juv.." He's not even finished his sentence.

"GET OUT LYON, NOBODY TALK BAD TO THE ONE I LOVE" She stand up and slap Lyon. Her face was already red. She's really mad at lyon.

Lyon can't do anything about that. He walked away from Juvia. When he was about to left Juvia's house he said "I love you Juvia forever and always" Then he close the main door, leaving Juvia alone. Crying beside her bed. _Why is this ever happened to me and my life. Why can't I live happily with gray. Both of us having a really happy family. Why problems always come to me. _She cry to her sleep. She just want everything back to normal as she wake up later….

*The same morning as Juvia and Lyon talk to each other*

Sherry wasn't going anywhere. After she walked out juvia's house, she fall down and sit infront of juvia's main door. She cry as she heard everything juvia and Lyon said. She run after she heard that there a small step walking to the door. _It must be Lyon, I have to run before he knew that I was listening to that conversation the whole time._ She run as far as her feet can hold up to. She doesn't see that there was someone coming in her way. She and that guy collide at each other and fall to her step. While she was still crying, there's a hand over her and say " Are you okay?" Sherry look up and saw someone she never met. Sherry take his hand and say "yes, I'm fine".

"Then why are you crying?" The man say.

"It's not your business" And sherry want to walk away.  
>"My name is Anthony, and you?" He handed her hand before sherry tries to walk away.<br>"Why would I give my name for you? Stranger that I just met?"  
>"We can be friend right? And I actually curious why you running while crying in the morning. I'm not a stalker but I just want to be your friend" He smiled at Sherry. Sherry's heart just skipped a beat.<br>"M-my name sherry" She took and shook anthony's hand.  
>"Do you want to take some coffee?" He asked<br>" I don't bring any money(Jewel[Fairy tail currency]) with me.  
>"I can buy you a coffee, kay? I'm the one who gonna pay it"<br>"Really? I can have a cup of coffee that can make me relax"

"okay, so you owe me some stories to talk okay?"

_Should I tell everything about what happened? i just knew this guys. I think can tell him from the start. I swear he's will be my best friend._

_**GUYSSSSSSSS!**_

I'm so sorry for not updating this story T_T I know that I never update this story like 6 month ago I think.. hemsss.. I really lazy to write anything or updating anything for this story, so I never write or type anything… Why am I talking so much? DUH ! sorry guys I will be updating this fanfiction like every Sunday of every week.. and I promise I will stay and write this fanfiction until 1 oclock in the morning lol. now thanks for enjoying this fanfiction. And if you like this fanfiction, please share this fanfiction to another person pleaseeeeeee :'((( it will really make me happy XD thanks guyssssssssss ! I love youuuuuuuuuu guyssssssss sooomuchhhhhhhh !


	7. What a scene

What a scene.

Lyon P.O.V.

I.. I don't know where to go. I got a heartache. Brokenhearted… huh that shit Gray. If that shit never even exsist.. Juvia would be next to me now. Go see a movie, eat popcorn together. I would be her last love.. "Fuck" I just wanna relax myself up.. I think a cup of coffee can make my nerve relive for a bit…

I go to the nearest coffee shop. When I'm about to get in the coffee shop, someone open the door. It's a girl. She's looking at the ground so she didn't she me coming. I almost hit her if I didn't dodge her. And she just run away without sayin' a word. Is that sherry? Her hair have the same haircut with sherry though. But if that was sherry why was she running away from me? Ah.. because of that problem.. If that thing never happened I will be talking to her now. I ent inside and went to the coffee counter. "One coffee please"

"Kay 58 jewels please" and I give my money to her.

"What's your name sir?"

"Lyon, lyon vastia"

"Okay I got that, and please wait for your coffee to done sir. Thank you for coming."

I was waiting for my coffee to ready but,

"Lyon?" Someone call my name. I turn back and found a man with brown eyes color and has an emo hair _*you can say a bang but longer so it' cover half of the face*(ps : search on youtube "Smosh" so you can see which one is Anthony and his hair) #Promotion . . _

"How did you know my name?" The man suddenly hug me.

" So it's really Lyon? Lyon vastia. Oh my God, it's been so long seen we last see each other"

"What, what the hell man!" Lyon push the man off the hug.

"It's me man, Anthony. " The man name Anthony smile.

"Anthony ? Did I know you or something?" I give a suspicious face.

"Man, I was mage from black scorpion man."

"Black scorpion? Isn't that lamia scale's partner guild?"

"Yeah bro, I'm from that guild. And I was the one who proceed to take the partnership within your guild and mine. And you're the one who accept it right?"

"Wait, are you Anthony black?"

"Yeah maannn, you remember me now?"

"Anthony ! Oh my God, I never even think that I will meet you again here" I'm about to hug him but the cashier call me.

"Lyon? Mr lyon vastia?" Called the cashier girl. That mean my coffee already ready.

"Wait Anthony, let me get my coffee and let us continue our conv at your coffee table" I get my coffee and went to take a sit at anthony's coffee table.

"Man this sure really relaxing" I said after taking a sip to my coffee.

"So, it's been 3 years since I last met you lyon, how was your guild?"

"Never better, never better bro. How abou…." The fell into really deep conversation.

#~#~#~#~

Gray P.O.V *the same day as juvia's passed out(noon)*

Man it's been 3 day since I confess my feeling to Juvia. And she never answer it. Or she never even go to the guild. It's so weird. Since she's the one who always at the guild more earlier than the other. Everytime i ask the other where is Juvia, they said " I don't know" "How the hell am I know?" "You're the one who really close to her, how did you don't know where did she go" Man that question just popping in my head. You're the one who close to her how did you don't know where the hell she went. I just gonna go to her apartment then.

"Juvia.." I knock at her front door.

"Juvia.." I knock harder so she can hear it. But no answer. What happened is something wrong with her?

"JUVIA!" I shout as I open the door. Woah, it's open. It's so weird.

I take a closer look to her front room. It's so messy. Juvia never made a messy room as I remember. Then, I take a peek to her bedroom. Wait, it's open it's not even close or anything. I ran and I see Juvia with her pale face and her puffy eyes laying down next to the bed.

"Oh my God, Juvia !" I shout as I was shock to see her condition. I take her and put her on top of the bed. I hug her as she slowly waking up.

"Gray? Is that you?" her pale mouth move as she speak.

"Yes, it's me Juvia. What happened to you? I'm so scared the first time I see you laying in the floor" I hug her tightly.

"Juvia.. can't.. breathe…" I release the hug as I heard that voice.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I really scared that I hug you so tightly." Juvia chuckle "But still what happened to you?"

" It's a long story gray" As I still hold her hand in my hand. I just don't want to let her hand go. She explained everything until…

"Lyon say…" she stop for like 30 second.

"What he said juvia?" I'm kinda curious.

"He said he love me….." I freeze. I don't know how to feel. I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think I just froze all second. My hand felt cold.. and my heart too..

"Gray.. are you okay?" I suddenly snapped my mind from nothingness.

"Yes juvia.. I think you should sleep now. It's getting late as we talk about this." Juvia might think there's something wrong with me..

"Okay gray, you can sleep with me if you want to" she blushed.

I let go of her hand and I walk to the another side of her bed and put myself beside her. And I hold her hand like I never hold her hand before. I lean to her and kiss her forehead.

"Good night Juvia."

"Good night Gray" she smile at me. And she fall to her good night sleep.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

" I love you Juvia. Yes I said it. I love you with all my heart." I whispered to juvia's ear.

*But he never realize that juvia haven't sleep. She just cannot sleep while her love sleeping beside her. And she blushed and a happiness tear fall down to her cheek as she heard that gray say I love you to her*

Guyssssss, I update the story as I promise righttttt . LOL. and I want to say sorry if my plot of story is kinda make you guys confuse. Cause it's kinda hard just to focus to one main story each chapter. So I put it next to each other. LOL sorry guyssssss iffff I'm kinda bad at making fanfictionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. WOW I'm so excited !

Oh yeah PS : Anthony wasn't a character in fairy tail. I just made it up so there's something / there will be side story with Anthony sherry and Lyon. And if you want to know how I get my inspiration, you can click youtube and search Anthony. He's the one I use / my inspiration to make a new character. Yeah I'm in love with youtubers kay .


	8. Things happen better now

Things Happen Better Now

Guys sorry for not updating the story, I have my last exam this week. I've done and nailed it ! LOL. Ad sorry I want to give just a little chapter cause I have prepare a big chapter on Monday, 29 April 2013 . I already prepared a big surprise with " Lyon, Sherry and Anthony relationship " Here's a sneak peek

"**Let her go Anthony !" Lyon scream.**

"**I don't want to HAHA !" Anthony shouted at lyon. **

Now get back to Juvia and Gray LOL. "What a sneak peak" Muhihihihi

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#++#+#++#++#+#+#+#++#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+

Juvia's P.O.V

I woke up really late today. I look right to the next bed. Wait, Where is Gray? The bed already made perfectly. Gray left me alone. I want to cry but suddenly someone knock and open the door. Is it Gray? Yeah it's gray and he brought plate in his right hand and I think it's orange juice in his left hand.

"Juvia, you're already awake yeah" He smiled at me.

"You Gray, I already awake haha" he put the plate in front of me. WOAH, it was sausages and bread toast. And it's look tasty. I don't know that Gray can cooked well. I blushed hard when his sit in front of me after putting the juice at the night table.

"You make it for me Gray?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's actually the second time I cooked. And not as I expected the result turned not to bad" He give me a knife and fork.

I took both of it, and try to cut the sausages and eat it. Damn it's so good. I let a moan of goodness of the food ( lol whut?) Gray laugh so hard.

"Woah, gray it's so good !" I scream to him.

"Really? Actually I haven't try it at all. I want you to try it the first time. Cause you're special. " He make a heart with his hand. AWWWWWW so cute . I cut a bit of sausages and handed to him. He took it and eat it. He chew it and give me an surprise look.

"OMG, I don't even know that I can make this breakfast really good." Still having the surprise look at his face. It's make me laugh so hard.

Suddenly, gray lift his hand and put beside my lips.

"There's a left over here. You don't want to waste it right?" He lean over to me and lick the leftover.

Damn, all of my body trembling and I blush hard. Gray laugh and hug me.

"Let's go somewhere. I'm really bored here" still hugging me.

"Yup, but let me get ready okay?" I kiss his cheek and run to the bathroom. Still leaving a red blush on my face. I took my bath like 10 minutes and find something good to wear. I pick loose blue shirt, with blue short short ( You know what I mean, short pants lol) and I use a pink bow clip and clip it to my hair. Well, not bad juvia, not bad. Now you just have to find Gray and go together with him. Well, I think I have a pink blush on my face. I ran to the living room and find gray staring at me. His mouth opened half. I laugh really hard.

"You look so pretty princess Juvia " And he get up and lean down and hand his hand "Let's go to endless place together Princess Juvia" Damn I blush hard.

I took his hand and say " Okay my handsome prince"

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#++#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Gray P.O.V.

Well, it sure refreshing to have a happy day at the recreation park. I still hold my one and only Juvia in my hand.

"Let's go take a dinner Juvia " I say while take a look at her beautiful face.

"Yup let's go gray. I'm hungry. " He pouted her mouth and I just can't handle the cuteness. GODDDDDDD . I pinch her cheek. She surprise.

"What was that for gray?" She punch my hand.

"For being so cute" And she just blush hard and don't say anything at all until we reach the dinner place.

#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#++#+#++#+#++#++#++#+#+#++#++#+#++#++#+#++#+#++#+#+#++#

" This food taste so good right gray? " she say to me while she still chewing her food.

"Yup it is" I smiled to her. Actually I already prepared something really big for her. So I felt really worried about it.

"Juvia, I want to go to the toilet okay?"

" Okay gray " She smiled at me.

Juvia P.O.V.

Gray sure take a long time at the restroom. I take a look at the live singer that was singing. And suddenly something caught my eyes. It was Gray. What is he doing there? He took the microphone and go forward.

" Erm, Hi my name is Gray. Today, I came with my friend , Juvia. " he pointed at me. I blush hard.

" And I want to sing this song to her. I hope you guys can listen well and I hope she like it" What gray want to sing a song to me? Well, I never hear him singing. What song will he sing for me? God I'm blushing and my heart is pounding right now.

The music start. It's a slow song I thought. (( PS. If you want to get more emotional you can search " Kim Jong kook – Han namja ( One man) It's actually Korean song but you use the English translation))

**It must've been a long time. Long enough for these words to become colorless.**

**Even if I just see your eyes, I know everything,**

**Like your friend, like your shadow.**

OH MY GOD, he sing really beautiful . And I think it's a sad song. Why would he sing this song to me?

**We must've been together always. When you're having hard time and you are sad,**

**even when you're lonley. Holding onto seperation a bit longer,**

**Even when I'm hurting to wipe away your tears.**

I was still confuse until..

**There's a man. Who loves you so much.**

**There's a man. Who can't even say I love you.**

**By your side I put my hand out and**

**at a path were you can always reach me**

**I, who cherishes you more than myself, am with you.**

God, I just like having a heart attack..

**To make you laugh, I think of only that and**

**When and where ever you are I'm watching you and missing you.**

**And who worries of only you,**

**There's a man. Who loves you so much.**

**There's a man. Who can't even say I love you.**

**By your side I put my hand out and**

**at a path were you can always reach me**

**I, who cherishes you more than myeslf, am with you.**

**For the thousandth time I swallow and again for ten thousandth time I try to set**

**everthing straight. I want to tell you. I think I'm going to go insane but.**

**I want to embrace you all at one but...**

I almost cry. Gray sing this to me. Is that mean he really love me?

**There's a girl, who doesn't know I'm like this.**

**Who receives love but doesn't even know that it is love.**

**Leaving you, who is as foolish as I and sad,**

**At this moment tears come but I'm happy.**

**It's because you're by my side**

The song end. And everybody give the best applause they can give. I was shock and I don't even know that I'm crying right now. I don't even know that gray walk to me. He kneel down and open a small box. It's was a necklace.

" Juvia, it's really the time I want to say to you. Just you, Juvia that can bright up my life. You just captivate me. You're face always in my heart. And I was the man who can even say I love you to you. But I give my heart today and I want to say, I love you Juvia from the bottom of my heart. Please be my one and only love. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I shock and I nod quickly. And I hug him. I felt that I was the happiest girl in the world. I cry. And he stood up and put the necklace on my neck. It was a heart symbol. And in the middle of it, there's a word " JG " that mean Juvia and Gray" I really happy that I hug him so hard. And everybody clapped with happiness to us. Someone say " Long last for you guys !" " Hope you guys married !"

I felt the happiest girl in the world !

##+#+#+#+#+++#+#++#+#+#++#++#+#++#+#++#++#++#+#++#+#++#++#+#++#+#++#+#+#++#+#+

SOOOOOOOOO, gray and Juvia's story already end. And we gonna continue to Lyon and sherry and Anthony lololololol. Hope you guys like this chapter. And don't forget to make favourite and give me a review of it kay ? love you guys !1 MUUAAHHHHH

And the song is Kim Jong Kook – One man ( han namja) hope you like it !

-Cynthiatandjaja-


	9. Is it really getting better?

Is it really getting better?

P.S. Sorry I cannot make a good title . and sorry I late for 3 days. I forgot to upload this chap. XD

And this chapter, I go with Anthony and sherry and Lyon.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Juvia P.O.V

I woke up with my hand holding something. I look at my hand. Woah, Gray sleep holding my hand since last night. AAAAWWWWW. I should wake up first and make breakfast for him. i take my hand but gray still hold it tight. I can't go anywhere. I take my hand and I loose(?) it so I can take my hand. I went to the kitchen. I felt thirsty and I take a glass of cold water. Suddenly, someone hug me from behind. I look behind me and saw Gray with his sleepy face. OMOOO, so cute . I pinch his cheek

"Good Morning baby " He kissed my cheek.

"Morning sleepy head" I kiss his cheek too

"What are we going to do today?"

"Can we go to the zoo? I really want to go to the zoo since last year. But nobody want to accompany me. And I don't want to go alone. Now since I have you can we go to the zoo pleaseeeee?" I beg him so hard

"Okay baby, let's go to the zoo. Let's get ready first kay" he kiss my cheek again.

"Okay"

#+#+#+#+#++#+#++#+#++#+#+#++#+#+#++#+#++#++#+#++#+#=#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

"Thanks Gray for accompany me went to the zoo"

"Okay Juvia, that's what boyfriend are for" he hold my hand so tight.

I felt really happy today. I went to the best lace in FIORE. And I went with the one I love . wait, someone take my hand. I shock and see someone. It was Lyon. What? I take my hand and scream.

"What the heck lyon?" Gray took lyon's collar.

"No, gray. I just wanna talk with Juvia for a little bit." Lyon hold gray hand too.

"Gray, just let him talk to me for a second. i can look after myself for a second babe" I told gray. Gray take his hand from lyon's collar. And he went somewhere little bit far from me and Lyon.

"BABE? Juvia, you and gray are dating?" He give me a shock face.

"Yeah, pretty much. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to say sorry for what happened that day. I just forgot myself and kiss you. Sorry Juvia, and since you and Gray are dating now, I will never get into you guys. Please live happy with Gray. But don't forget about me. Bye Juvia and thanks for everything we ever do together" he hug me. As the last hug we will ever cherish.

"Okay Lyon, I wish you find your true love someday." I hug him back. And he go with a smile on his face.

I went to see Gray.

"Are you okay Juvia?" he hold my face.

"No, nothing it's okay. He just say sorry for everything bad he ever do to me."

"Okay thenlet's go home and watch some movie okay?" he kiss my lips.

"Okay " I smile and we went back together.

#+#+#++#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#++#++#+#++#++#+#++#++#+#++#+#++#+#+#+#+3=+#++#++#+#+#+#++#+#+#

Lyon P.O.V

Wow. I felt sad and shock at the same time. But this is weird I don't felt really sad like brokenheart.. what happen to me?

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly I heard someone scream. I ran to the nearest alley. I saw a man holding a girl. What the fuck?

"Sherry !" she look at me. Sherry doesn't use any shirt too. (Sorry bad grammar)

And scream "Lyon please help me !" I think tears already fall on her face.

I run closer to them. I want to pull Sherry from there but Anthony run and take her. What should I do? If I use my ice magic I might be hitting sherry too. I just run towards them. Amazingly, it was a dead end. And Anthony just don't know what to do. He swear at me. And still hold sherry close to him.

" Hey you let her go !"

" I don't want to! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

That fcking bastard ! I run and suddenly something hits me. It was a rock. Yeah it was Antony's magic. He have Rock magic. He can turn and make rock all the way. I use my ice magic.

"Ice hammer" I want to hit him but he made a rock wall. But as my magic is better than him , I can broke down his wall and hit him. he just fainted all the sudden. And he release sherry from his hand. I catch sherry and we run from that place.

#+#+#+#+#++##+#++#+#++#+#++#+#++#+#++#++#+#++#+#+#++#+#++#++#+#++#+#+#++#+#+#++#+#++

"Are you okay Sherry?" I hold her close to me. She's crying. I give my jacket to her.

"i.. I'm scared Lyon" She cry more harder.

"Let me take you to your home" I hold her close to my arm. What is this feeling? This hurt feeling that I saw my friend almost get raped by someone I know and I can believe to? I love sherry? Is it? Really? This feeling? This strange feeling when I saw Juvia with gray? No. it can't be. I can't fall in love with my own friend. God. What happened…

#+#++#+#+#+#+##+#++#+##+#++#+#+#+#++#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#++#++#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+

*In front of sherry apartment door*

"Thanks for taking me home lyon" I still hold her close.

"Okay sherry, please take care" I'm about to leave her. But, sherry took my hand and say

"Please stay with me for a night lyon, I'm still scared and I want someone to hold me close" I think she's gonna cry again. I hug her close and I opened the door.

"Okay, sherry I will be here with you" I put her in her bed. And I give her blankets. And she suddenly fall into her sleep. I was going to sleep in the couch until I heard a sound.

"Lyon… I love you…" I see sherry again. She fall asleep but she's calling my name. wait is she crying again? This Is the second time I saw her cry In her sleep. I just can't look at it. It just make my heart broke. I don't want to see someone I love cry.

Wait did I just say love? Did I really love her? What is this confuse feeling in my heart.. I just can't think straight. Today event just happened really fast.

First, I saw juvia and gray. Which make my heart hurt.

Then, I saw sherry almost got raped by Anthony…

I think I really fall in love with sherry. But I don't have any courage to say it. I think I should go to Juvia and talk with her..

I hug sherry in to my sleep. I don't want to leave her. I don't want anything bad happened to her. I swept the tear from her cheek. I don't want sherry hurt. I want to be the one for her. I want to be the best one for her. I want to be the one she can rely to.

I kiss her lips. And I went to sleep….. a really deep sleep…

##+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+##+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#++#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+

P.S. hey guysssssssssss .

And the story for Sherry and Anthony end here. But still continue with lyon and sherry. And the next chap will be the ….. nahhh you guys should read it bu yourselffffffff lololololololololol

I know I say something weird._.

And guys, please everyone who read it. Thanks for reading this fanfiction. That made by me , CYNTHIA TANDJAJA. I want to say really big thank you, since I reace 3,200 views so far ! *WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* .

Thanks guys I love you guys so much !11 MUACHHHHHHHHHHHH *Brofist*


	10. I Love You

I love you

Sorry for not updating this chapter, I went to another city to have holiday(worst grammar) ;p gomenasai *bow* and sorry I just give a small chapter

(read it while listening to "Leessang – can't break up girl. Can't leave guy" )

Lyon p.o.v

I woke up still sitting next to Sherry. And I still hold her hand. Her eyes already open. She's already waked up.

"Hey sherry, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, It's because of you Lyon" I still hold her hand tightly. Like, I don't want to lose her anymore.

"Still in shock aren't you" I ask her again. BABO, why did I even ask her that.

"Yeah pretty much so.." And there's a silent between us.

.

"Sherry, I'm so sorry, but I think I have to go somewhere. I want to meet my friend to talk about something."

Sherry didn't answer me. I take my hand and hold both of her hand.

"I'm so sorry but I really have to go. Actually I want to be here with you and accompany you all day, but I don't think I can."

I take my hand and I hug her.

"I'll comeback soon okay sherry."

"o..okay lyon"

I take my hand and I went outside..

Sherry p.o.v

I woke up on my bed. What happened last night? Wait, I didn't want to remember anything from yesterday thing. Yesterday was suck….

I look at my hand. I still hold Lyon from last night. I look at his tired face. I'm sorry Lyon for making you stay right here with me. Although, I'm actually really happy that you accompany me and you save me from last night…

Lyon suddenly open his eyes. He looks really really tired. I felt so sorry…

"Hey sherry, are you okay?" his voice make me happy. Nope, very happy.

"Yeah, it's because of you Lyon" he hold my hand really tight. Yes I don't want to lose this hand. These hands that can make me happy even something like yesterday happen...

"Still in shock aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much so.." why did he ask that?

.

"Sherry, I'm so sorry, but I think I have to go somewhere. I want to meet my friend to talk about something." What? I don't get it.

I didn't answer it. And he suddenly hold both of my hand.

"I'm so sorry but I really have to go. Actually I want to be here with you and accompany you all day, but I don't think I can."

Suddenly, he hug me.. It felt sweet and bitter…

"I'll comeback soon okay sherry."

"o..okay lyon" I say it although it hurt..

And lyon leave my room. I heard the main door close..

I curl up and I think I cry… Yes I cry..

Why did I even cry? I always got left behind by Lyon, why did I even cry anymore?

Yeah he leave me because he will never love me. Haha….

Yesterday night just nothing for him. It's like helping my "BESTFRIEND" not someone I love. Haha….

Lyon p.o.v

I went outside and yes I went to Juvia's house. I don't know If I bother her or not. I just want to talk with her and without gray.

Just few minutes and I got myself infront of Juvia's house. Phew.. should I knock?

Suddenly, the door open. It was Juvia. She's kinda In shock.

"What are you doing lyon? It's like 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Is gray home?"

"Nope, he went to go mission with natsu"

"Can we talk about something?"

"Okay then lyon, just come in" I sit on the couch and I told everything about yesterday evening. She's even got the shock about it.

"Omg I don't even know what to say about it. Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, I got her to her house and I take care of her until morning"

"What a relief. And is there anything more you want to talk about? I know you didn't come here just to talk about that." She ask me

" I think I'm in love….." she look really shock

"What ? To who? "

"To Sherry…"

She didn't answer me at all.

"From the last time we talk and the second I look at sherry I felt scared that I would lost someone that I really cared"

"and that person is sherry. I know that I inlove with you like hell. But I think my real love is to sherry. I don't know how but I really love her…"

I went to sherry house with a bucket of flower of lilies. The flower that sherry really love. And I brought something in my pocket. Something I bought for one month ago.

I knock on her door. And few second later she open the door. She look tired.

"Here's lilies for you" I give the lilies to her. " I bought it while I was walking back from my friend house"

"Thanks Lyon I love the lilies. I don't even know that you know my favorite flower."

I walk into her house and I hold her hand and put her sit on the sofa.

"Is it something wrong Lyon?"

"I'm so sorry sherry for making you worry about me everytime I have problem"

"Everytime I have problem I always told you about it. I always rely everything and every problem and talk about it with you."

"and I know you always hurt when we talk about someone I usually love, Juvia"

I take a deep breath.

" Actually, since last night my eyes already been open. I never love Juvia. I have someone that I really love with my whole heart."

"Someone I didn't want to hurt. Someone I want to cuddle with. Someone I give my love to. Someone I rely everything with her. Someone I really love me whole her heart."

"And it's you sherry. You're the one that I really love. You're the one I put my love to."

"And I'm sorry if I ever bother you… if I every hurt you."

"Everytime I hurt you, something in my heart tell me that someone I love hurt because of me."

I saw tears from her eyes. I swept the tears.

"there's no need to cry about. I don't want to see someone I love to cry." I hug her.

"Please be my one and only love from today and tomorrow until forever Sherry.. I love you with all my heart. With everything I have and everything I don't have"

"I just want you to complete my life with. Will you be my girlfriend Sherry?"

"Yes Lyon.. YES " I hug her really tight. And I swept the tears from her eyes.

"I told you there's nothing to cry about" I took a small box from my pocket.

I open it and there's a bracelet inside it. It crafted with love pattern. I took it and put it on her hand.

"This I the symbolize from my love to you. I love you so much sherry"

"I love you too Lyon"

I kiss her lips lightly. She kiss me too.

I will always love you no matter what happened tomorrow or later. I just want to love you with my heart…

Anddddddddddddddd, tadddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

I give you another chapter since like a month ago I thing ;-; I'm sorry for not updating. I'm to lazy and I don't have any courage to continue this story. Since there's no one read it….

I think the story will end in 2 or 3 more chapter. Thanks for everyone who read this story and make it to 3.500 views / reads/ whatever lol.

Actually, my story doesn't deserve any read or views since I always procrastinating to write it and I always delay it…. ;-;

So sorry but I will do my best for the next 2 or 3 chapters. I love you guys !

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHH HHHHHH

3 Cynthiatandjaja 3


	11. Is this the end?

Is This the End?

*Sorry for procrastinating again ;_;*

Juvia P.O.V

It's been awhile since I have my last mission. Yes. I miss all those battle / mission from the guild. For precisely it's been 6 month since that last time. When lyon say that he actually love sherry. I felt very happy back then. When he finally said that he love sherry. And since then I always beside gray. The love of my life…

I walk into the guild with happy feeling. Yes I want to take my first mission in this year. And gray was beside me now. I kiss his cheek.

"finally I can have my first mission in this year. You don't know how much I miss those combat babe " I told gray.

He kiss my hair. "Yes I know it. But you have to protect yourself okay Juvia? Since I have a new mission that I have to go to okay babe?"

"I will ! So don't worry about me okay? It's not like this is my first mission ever okay?" I giggled.

"Okay my lovely juvia" He kiss my lips. It was so sweet

Yes I pick the hard mission. Since I know that I will win from them. And of course I didn't tell gray. Cause I know that he will be mad at me if he know that I choose hard mission. But whatever I will pass them I think.

But that was the worst mistake I've ever made.

I walk toward one beautiful castle. Yes, the castle was hijacked by some villains. And as the mission said it's only hijacked by 10 person. Who I know that I will never lose from them.

I went in from the back of the castle. And all I see was one person that really weak. And I carefully try to knock him down. But he suddenly take my hand.

"Woah , who we have here. Mage from Fairy tail isn't it?"

I try to turn my body into water but I can't. What happened with my magic. It become weaker everytime I try to make myself into water.

"Don't try and make your body weaker honey. It's useless. I can control magic. Everyone in here can control water magic. Since we know that you would come."

Is it the end for me? Why my eyes was teary. It's not like the other mission I've been going to. Gray.. Is it the end for me?

I close my eyes. Yes this is the end for me. I don't want to see anything. I should just say yes when gray propose to me earlier. But it's too late now…

-one hour before Juvia went to the castle-

"Juvia…"

"Yes gray?"

"I love you since the first time we met. But I was so scared that In my heart I know that you have feeling for Lyon. Even though me and lyon is in different guild but I know him since young. He was my friend back then. I don't want to compete with my own best friend. My old best friend. And I try to forget about you. But actually I can't."

Gray hold both of my hand.

"I never believe with love at first sight, but Juvia, I experience it. Yes I try to forget about you but I can't. It's painful if I can't see you by my side. But god have a good plan and I meet you again."

" I love you Juvia. Will you marry me?"

He take a small box from his jacket and open it. It was a ring.

"Will you marry me Juvia?"

I don't know what to say.. My mind gone blank.

"I.."

"I'm sorry Gray. I thought it was too fast"

"You still have feeling to Lyon, Juvia?" His face look sad.

"I.. I don't know Gray. My heart still can't decide. I still like lyon a bit. And I don't want to make you hurt. "

"I got it Juvia" He stand up and there's a sad impression in his face.

"But you have to go home sooner after you've done with your mission okay Juvia?"

"Okay Gray" I hug him. I don't know why I hug him. But Gray let me hug him a little bit long.

"I'm sorry gray. I don't want to make you hurt"

He hold my cheek "it's okay juvia, I understand it." He smile at me. And he put the box in his pocket again.

"Gray.."

"Yes?"

"Thank you.."

"For what juvia? "

"For your understanding''

He just smile at me.

"will you accompany me to this mission?" Hope that he will change his mind.

"I'm sorry Juvia but I can't" he hold my hand.

"It's okay Gray"

"I'll miss you.." He said with really small voice.

Every memories comes to my mind, and I heard a sword swung to my side.

"Juvia ! Juvia !" who's calling me?

Then someone hug me and I passed out…..

This is the end…

Thanks guys, if you waiting for my fanfiction. And if you just read it. Thanks to.

Thanks for making me to 3700+ views or read.

I just say thank for this whole year that you guys reading my fanfiction.

And sorry if I really late at writing this story.

Sorry guys and thanks for reading.

And this story will end in 2 chapter or 1 I think..

So thanks guys,


End file.
